Lili Cornet
Emilia Lili de Cornet is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. Along with Sergei Dragunov, Lili is one of the two new characters who were introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. A French-Jewish high school student, Lili is the daughter and only child of Carl Cornet, a wealthy oil magnate, and Eliza Cornet. She is also the niece of the CEO of CornetMobil, Victor Cornet. She resides in a luxurious suburban mansion with her father, mother and their servants in France. Lili attended the same school as Pinkie Pie and Rarity; Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom where she created her own gang that is today led by her cousin. Only the richest of the rich could attend the said school. Info In September 2013, Lili is first seen during Rarity's induction into the Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom, where she stands alongside Finn Mertens, and is tasked with helping out Pinkie Pie with some random tasks. At the near ending of the school year in 2014, Miss Cornet again appears when Fredo Buttowski is doing an exam before Summer holidays. According to Walter Manetti, she was known to be a troublemaker and a bully even by his standards, but although the teachers are fully aware of her cruel nature they turn the other cheek - partly due to their law-abiding nature and know the consequences of what happens to those who mess with a Cornet. Lili asks Fredo if she can copy from his paper, and Fredo stubbornly refuses. Lili then whispers that Fredo is dead and that even if he is a part of the mob as strong as the Cuneo Family; They are no match for the mighty Cornet Dynasty. On the way out of school, Fredo is ambushed by Lili and her fellow bullies, Finn and Pie, who get him just when he comes out of the locker rooms and Lili taunts Fredo about his size and class, and then threatens to carve her family's name onto Fredo's fat little belly. Fredo thinks it's just a simple threat until Lili gets out her knife. Pie and Finn are horrified and tell Lili to stop, but Lili begins carving C onto Fredo's stomach. He kicks Lili in the chest and throws himself down the hill into the barrens. Lili comes looking for Buttowski in fury but only finds Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. Lili threatens to kill them if they shelter Fredo, but Silver sticks up for Fredo and doesn't reveal his hideout. Lili begins developing a mental breakdown over the following weeks. She also had a hatred for Silver Spoon, and chased the kid through the middle of town in broad daylight, and Lili even stormed through department stores with the intent of killing or beating up Spoon. Cornet gets herself and Silver banned from the store because of her aggressive chase. Unfortunately, Silver loses Lili and is subsequently threatened by Mertens who nearly kills her before her ass escapes and adapts into the unknown. Later, Lili begins to hear voices calling to her, which is the start of her schizophrenia. She is awoken in the middle of the night, and goes outside just in her pyjamas, and hears the moon talking to her. Lili almost becomes insane enough to not tell truth from fiction. Lili then comes back to the mansion and her awaken father tells her to kill the losers kids in her school, and gives her a pocket knife. Lili promises she will begin hunting them down tomorrow after school. Cornet one day sees Rarity on the street, and she is surrounded by her entire gang: Pie, Finn, Peter Gordon, Wendy Corduroy, Cuddles and Moose Sadler. She gives a chase to Rarity. All seven of them chase a terrified Rarity to the rubbish dump in the barrens, and on the way, Sadler begins throwing fireworks to kill Rarity. Lili also confesses that she murdered Rarity's cat. Rare breaks down in tears upon hearing this. Rarity then gets to the "loser" kids, and after a tense standoff, Lili begins to throw rocks at them. Lili's gang retreats, one by one, when the rocks hit the "losers", but Lili sorely starts crying due to a sudden crippling depression and she leaves after leaving behind a puddle of tears before vowing to kill all the "losers" before Summer is over. After the rock throwing fight, Lili begins to dissolve into full madness and develops an even stronger hate for Rarity, Fredo and their pals. To satisfy her hate, she ambushes Sweetie Belle, despite not being a student of their school, but still for hanging out with Rarity, and breaks her hoof in broad daylight in the town centre. Lili was actually given a pocket knife from her father and she cuts a small wound on Belle's face. She then leaves Belle, but ambushes Spoon on the street, and begins abusing her, but she knees her in the stomach and damages it so badly Lili can't stand up. Cornet, full of insane rage, begins chasing Spoon like a wild animal she is to the barrens, then, when she meets the other of Rarity and Fredo's friends, into the trainyards. But then Lili gets traumatised when she finds out Rarity escaped, disappointed for failing her father. But due to her father's kindness and caring for Lili, he sues the loser kids' parents (even if they are mob bosses) and they are all forced to leave the county and their children are forever banned from going into Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom again. Today Lili is no longer a student of this school, but she is still a mentally unstable bully like she was before - traumatising anyone who dares to look at her the wrong way at the King of the Iron Fist Tournament even it isn't her opponent. Lili also appeared in the crossover game of Street Fighter X Tekken as a playable character with her partner being Asuka Kazama with whom she used to argue a lot during the course of the game and their rivals are Chun-Li and Cammy. The ending for her and Asuka can be found below. Powers and abilities Lili has tons of versatile moves and easy-to-use, effective attacks, which benefit from great range and reach thanks to her long legs. Her damage output is surprisingly high, her counterattacks, juggling and wall fighting will all eat away her enemy's health. That said, some of her more popular strings are easily recognisable (and spammable), and may leave her wide open to punishment. Personality and traits Even though Lili appears as a very snob but sweet young lady, she is stuck-up, selfish and mentally deranged if not taken care of properly. However, like her former friend Pinkie Pie, she thinks killing is okay. In almost every stage in Tekken series, it is shown that she sees most of the fighters as "toys to play with" and also claims they are no match to her. In fact, if one is to play as Nina Williams and enter Lili's stage, she describes Lili as "having a screw loose" and is a "spoiled rich brat who should be in bed by now". Lili has a very wild and destructive attitude and she never shows any mercy to her opponents and enjoys every movement of beating them. Lili is very confident in her fighting abilities - as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes - even though she lacks formal fancy training in any personal combat style and acts like an escaped mental patient when on low health bar. Her father, who loves violence in all forms, convinced her to ruin the lives of the poor kids on school or maybe even kill them due to his cruel nature. Eliza, her mother, send young Lili to ballet and gymnastics school, both of which figure prominently in her brawling. Lili's efforts to murder the poor kids are all due to her never-ending loyalty and deep affection she has to her father. Even according to her father; Lili is the "ultimate rich poverty destroying machine". Journal Entry Lili is the only daughter of a wealthy oil magnate and CEO in France. A few years ago, she was the biggest school bully known in the entire France City. When she joined the King of Iron Fist Tournament about a year ago, her insanity only grew. Her father had triggered her hunger for battle. However, Eliza, her mother could actually control her urge to fight with some pills if she wanted to - and she did. Lili used the family's private jet to take part in the King of Iron Fist fighting tournaments in US. Lili soon realises that the hosts and masters behind the scenes of these tournaments were none other than the Mishima Corporation, the main allies of her father's. Lili promised to make the Corp. great again for the Mishimas and her father. Trivia *Her self-taught personal combat system is a hybrid of ballet, street fighting, and gymnastics. She used this fighting style a lot back when she was in high school. *According to her mom, Lili abuses the family servants around. *Lili claims her favourite member of the family was Don J. Cornet. *In the King of The Iron Fist tournament, Cornet claims the only person she can consider up to her calibre is Xiaoyu Mishima. She can also be seen arguing with her due their religious aspects in one of the trailers. *Lili is a right-wing monarchist according to Heihachi Mishima. *Lili apparently has some connections with Lee Carla at some point. Gallery Lili_ping.jpg|Pink Lili being a fawking Fujin. Lily_Takken.png|Lili in her black outfit. Lili_seein'_sum_sith.jpg|Lili watching at poor people from some weird-ass glasses. Lili_in_purple_leggies.jpg|Lili in her leggies. Lili.jpg|Lili in Tekken's free play mode. Lili_and_Lee.png|Lee Carla trying to reach Lili. Lili_toy_bik_head.jpg|A toy Lili. Lili_Tekken.jpg|Lili in Tekken 6. Lili_no_boots_panties.png|Lili sitting with her boots off, and showing off her panties. Theme song One of Lili's theme songs; All For Father. Street Fighter X Tekken ending This is the ending of Lili and Asuka Kazama in Street Fighter X Tekken where Asuka, even with everything she's been through, she meets chaos again in a form of Lili. Category:Tekken Category:French Category:Jewish Category:Characters Category:Cute people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Rich People Category:Cornets Category:Capitalists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Tottal psychos Category:Xenophobics Category:Sadists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Misanthropes Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Tough Broads Category:Gang Leaders Category:Aryans Category:Chaotic Evil